ABSTRACT, Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDMC) The Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDMC) plays a critical role in the success of cancer research at the Indiana University Simon Cancer Center (IUSCC) by providing state-of-the-art biostatistical support and data management services. This includes the design, conduct, analysis and interpretation of clinical trials, basic science studies and population-based research. Comprised of faculty biostatisticians, staff biostatisticians and statistical data managers, BDMC collaborates with all center members and participates in cancer research in all research programs of IUSCC. Since the last competitive renewal, the BDMC has added four new faculty biostatisticians to meet the increasing research activities at IUSCC, to expand our expertise, and to provide education and training, scientific review, and statistical rigor to the Cancer Center. When necessary, high impact statistical methodology such as novel early phase clinical trial designs and the machine learning methods for biomarker predictions, are developed to address scientific problems arising from cancer studies. Future plans include increasing the number and expertise of faculty and staff biostatisticians in the anticipation of the Cancer Center growth, implementing novel statistical designs for genomic-guided clinical trials, and in collaboration with the Bioinformatics Core at IUSCC, establishing statistical expertise for analyzing and interpreting high-throughput `omic' data for translational cancer research.